Yuuki Natsuno
Yuuki Natsuno is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga Shiki. He is voiced by Koki Uchiyama. : He is one of the main protagonists in the series, a highly intelligent and calm 15 year old boy who lives and attends school in Sotoba. He hates living in the village and would prefer to be in the city. Originally a city dweller, Natsuno reluctantly moved to Sotoba with his parents when they wanted a change of environment. He is usually seen wandering around the bus stop, planning to return to the city one day. : He often exhibits a cold exterior, especially disliking Megumi Shimizu, who has a crush on him. However he is friendly to some, such as the Tanaka children and especially Mutou Tohru, an amiable boy, who persistently tries to become his friend. : He was the very first person to realize the existence of Shiki or the Risen, because of Megumi, who died and became a Shiki and continually stalks him. As a result of sleepness nights due to nightmares about Megumi, he had a sleepover at Tohru's place, where he witnessed Megumi biting Tohru. After Tohru's death, he was sure of the existence of Shiki and asked Toshio Ozaki, the village doctor, whether he thinks Megumi really died or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't taken seriously. However, still determined, he began to get suspicious of the Kirishikis who recently moved into Kanemasa, a castle on top of a hill. : During an attempt to look out for anything unusual about them, he noticed the Tanaka children, Akira and Kaori watching the Kanemasa and being stalked by Tatsumi, a servant of the Kirishikis. He found out that they were also aware of Shiki and are hoping someone would believe them. Overjoyed, they decided to work together to prove the existence of Shiki to the adults. They began to dig up Megumi's grave to find that her corpse is missing. On their way back, they were attacked by a Shiki. Natsuno knocked the Shiki unconcious and were able to inspect it carefully. Then, they decided to leave the Shiki half-buried in order to let him burn when the sun rises. : As a result of Natsuno's father's carelessness, the Shiki were invited into the house. A resurrected Tohru visited Natsuno and tried to attack him, despite being unwilling to kill him. Natsuno tried to negociate with Tohru but to no avail. Natsuno managed to run away from Tohru and was surrounded by Tatsumi and Megumi. In a state of confusion, he was unguarded and was bitten by Tohru. The next day, realizing what he is soon to become, he warned Akira and Kaori to stay away from him. Now completely hopeless, he willingly let Tohru bite him every night and soon, died. : After disappearing for a while, he reappeared as a Jinrou, a superior sub-species of Shiki and worked together with Toshio Ozaki in order to annilihate Shiki. He bit Toshio, cancelling Chizuru Kirishiki's control over him. In the final episodes of the anime, he falls down, with Tatsumi, into a pit where the dead shiki were disposed into. He lights a bomb and explodes, killing Tatsumi and himself. In the manga, he fell into the pit along with Tatsumi and it was implied that both of them simply died from the fall. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf